


Bed & Breakfast

by xXdreameaterXx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdreameaterXx/pseuds/xXdreameaterXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I broke into your house thinking it was mine because I was drunk af and now you are making me breakfast.” Tumblr Prompt. Rumbelle AU Meeting. No Magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed & Breakfast

**Bed & Breakfast**

 

When Belle awoke with a pounding headache she knew it was all Ruby's fault. Never again would she allow her friend to talk her into a drinking game involving a group of unshaven bikers and tequila. Never! Belle couldn't decide if she felt still drunk or already hungover, but decided she didn't like feeling either way. Drawing the duvet over her hurting head to protect her eyes from the sunlight, she wanted nothing more than to fall back asleep, but the pain was stronger than the urge for more rest.  
_Damn you, Ruby_ , she thought, _damn you, damn you, damn you!_  
Cursing her friend, even if only mentally, seemed to inflict only more pain and Belle found herself wincing. 

“I see my burglar has finally woken up.”  
Belle almost jumped out of bed at the sound of the strange voice. She looked around the room, not recognizing anything. It wasn't her bed or her bedroom. She wasn't in her own house. And there was a strange man standing next to the bed she had been sleeping in.  
“Who are you?” Belle demanded to know, forgetting her aching head for a moment, “What have you done to me?”

Although she had been frightened for a long moment, Belle now started to realized who the man was. She knew him as Mr Gold, the owner of the antique shop across the street from her library. They had never talked before but he always smiled at her when he opened his shop and she her library in the morning. Belle usually smiled back. With his black suit, his cane and his slightly embarrassed smile Mr Gold seemed harmless enough.  
“I haven't done anything to you, dearie,” he assured her, “Can't say the same about you though.”  
“Why?” Belle asked carefully, suddenly not sure anymore if his smile meant that she should be embarrassed about something.  
“Well,” Mr Gold began and started pacing the bedroom, “Last night I came home to find you sleeping in my bed. I was kind of hoping you have a good explanation for that.”  
Blood instantly began rushing to her cheeks.  
“I, uh, I thought I went home last night,” she stammered and started going through last night's blurry memories. She remembered trying her key on the lock but couldn't get it in before she realized she had apparently left the door open and went in to sleep in her bed. Or what she assumed must be her bed.  
“Last time I checked this was _my_ home, not yours,” Mr Gold commented, that odd smile still on his face.  
Belle took a deep breath. She was sure her cheeks were scarlet red now and an instinct told her to just cover her head with the duvet again and never emerge from this bed.  
“So?” he asked.  
“I, I might have gotten a little drunk last night. I think,” she paused, trying to find a nice way to put this and continued in a low, shy voice, “I think I accidentally broke into your house. Thinking it was mine.”  
As soon as she had admitted her drunken crime Belle was so sure Mr Gold would call the Sheriff. He had every right to do so and he certainly wasn't known all over town for his gentle nature. Oh Ruby, I'm going to jail and this is all your fault!  
But instead of threatening her Mr Gold suddenly burst into laughter. Belle watched him for a moment, unsure of what it meant for her.  
“Mr Gold?” Belle asked carefully and started getting out of bed. With relief she noticed that she hadn't taken off her clothes before falling asleep although the dress Ruby had picked out for her didn't cover much of her body.  
Mr Gold however seemed not to notice her skimpy attire.  
“I'm sorry, dearie. I shouldn't have laughed. I made you uncomfortable.”  
“No, no, it's alright,” Belle told him, pulling down the skirt of the dress as far as possible, “It's quite hilarious. If you're not the one who drunkenly broke into someone else's house.”  
“Well, I let you stay, so technically you're my guest. Sounds much better this way, doesn't it?”  
Belle granted him a shy smile. “Yes, it does. But I better go now. I'm so sorry, I promise it will never happen again.”  
She reached for her heels that were standing next to the bed and when she had picked them up she realized that the whole town was probably already up. They'd see her leave his house. They'd know. Oh God, she'd be the talk of the town forever.  
“Why don't you stay for breakfast?” Mr Gold suggested, “I was about to make some for myself.”  
“Oh, I couldn't,” Belle shook her head, “I've caused you enough trouble. Where did you even sleep? I hope you didn't have to take the couch because of me.”  
“Actually, I did. But it's fine. Come on, you must be hungry. It's Belle, isn't it?”  
“Yes. . . No. . .Yes,” Belle stammered.  
Mr Gold let out a tiny laugh. “I'm sorry, I don't follow. Is your name Belle or not?”  
“It is,” she replied.  
“And are you hungry?”  
She didn't answer at first. If she was completely honest, then yes, she was starving but she felt like she had been imposing on him for way too long and she was still absolutely horrified about what she had done. Belle just couldn't accept breakfast from him.  
“I won't ask you again, dearie, but I really wouldn't mind your company if that's what you're worried about.”  
Mr Gold extended his hand to her and Belle, after considering her growling stomach, finally took it. 

He walked her into the kitchen and Belle noticed that it already smelled of fresh coffee and fried food. She caught a glimpse of the stove and her hunch was confirmed. Mr Gold had already prepared breakfast for two. She spotted two glasses of orange juice, two empty plates and a pan full of ham and eggs.  
“You already made breakfast,” Belle commented with a smile, “How did you know I was going to agree to stay?”  
Mr Gold shrugged slightly. “I was hoping you'd agree.”  
“But why?” Belle pressed on but never received an answer. Mr Gold busied himself preparing the plates when she suddenly noticed a cup lying on the ground.  
“Oh no,” Belle said, bending down to pick up the cup. She faintly remembered it from last night. When Belle had stepped inside she had stumbled and knocked it off the table.  
“What's wrong?” Mr Gold wanted to know.  
Belle lifted the broken cup. “I'm so sorry. I knocked if off the table last night. It's chipped. I will get you a new one, I promise.”  
“It's just a cup, dearie. Don't worry about it.”  
“Are you sure?”  
Mr Gold took the chipped cup from her hand and proceeded to pour his coffee into it. He took a sip and made a disgusted face.  
“You're right. Coffee from a chipped cup tastes absolutely horrible,” he commented.  
Belle frowned at him.  
“I'm joking, dearie. It's already,” he reassured her with a smile, “Now, come, breakfast is getting cold.”

Belle reluctantly sat down and took a big gulp of orange juice. Over the shock of having accidentally broken into someone else's house she had completely forgotten how dehydrated she was.  
“I hope you don't mind me asking, but you don't really seem the type of girl to drunkenly stumbling into strange houses. What happened last night?” Mr Gold asked carefully while taking a bite.  
“How do you know what type of girl I am?” Belle asked back, a little confused. When she didn't receive an answer, she decided to tell him the truth. “It was my friend Ruby's idea. She stupidly challenged a few bikers to a drinking game and sort of dragged me along. Well, from now on I'm going to stay far away from the Rabbit Hole and stick to my books instead.”  
“Sounds safer indeed.”  
“Thank you, Mr Gold,” Belle suddenly felt the need to express her gratitude.  
“What for?” He asked, looking up from his plate.  
“When I realized I had broken into your house I thought you were going to call the Sheriff and have me arrested,” she admitted, “Instead, you made me breakfast.”  
“Why would I call the Sheriff? You didn't steal anything, you didn't break anything.”  
“I chipped you cup,” Belle reminded him.  
“Apart from the chipped cup.”  
Belle cocked her head slightly to look at him. “People say you're dangerous.”  
“Maybe I am,” he replied.  
She considered his reply for a moment and then shook her head. “No, I don't think so.”  
“Then what do you think I am?” Mr Gold set his fork aside and stared back at her. For a moment Belle was reluctant to answer. Then she suddenly felt a shot of courage.  
“I think you're lonely.”  
Mr Gold quickly looked away and reached for his fork again. “And I think you're very blunt.”  
“Maybe, but I'm usually right.”  
“And also a know-it-all.”  
Belle laughed. “See, we'd make a great team.”  
“Just don't break into my house again, okay?” Mr Gold smiled although he was trying very hard to hide it.  
“Depends. Do you sometimes have pancakes for breakfast? I love pancakes.”  
“Oh, so, do you want me to give you my meal plan for the upcoming weeks so you can decide when to break in again?”  
Belle shrugged. “Or you could take me to Granny's for breakfast?”  
Mr Gold looked back at her, obviously considering it.  
“Okay,” he said simply.  
Belle was confused for a moment.  
“Okay?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Mr Gold nodded. “Yes, I'll take you to Granny's for breakfast. How about Saturday?”  
Still baffled over her surprise date with Mr Gold Belle found herself agreeing. Not only had she broken into his house, she now also had a date with him. With Mr Gold. The most feared man in Storybrooke. As Belle continued eating her breakfast she couldn't decide what she should think about first: how to tell Ruby – or what to wear to her upcoming date.


End file.
